When a user turns on a television and/or a set-top box connected to that television, television programming on a default television channel is often displayed. If the user has recorded one or more programs on a storage device, such as a digital video recorder (DVR), the content being displayed on the default television channel can include content that the user has recorded but has not yet watched. Such a display of recorded and unwatched content to the user can spoil the recorded content for the user by, for example, giving away a plot point of a show or an ending to a movie or sporting event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems, methods, and media that overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.